Flores en el desierto
by Loladiamonds
Summary: Yo no quería lastimarla,pero es que no siento nada-le dijo Gaara a la rubia-yo lo se,es que tienes mucha arena en el cerebro-le respondió esta con una sonrisa-eso no te deja pensar bien,talvez necesites el aroma de las flores para aclarar tu mente. (pésimo summary)Gaaino
1. Chapter 1:Relaciones

**-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi,le pertenecen al mejor mangaka del todo los tiempos Masashi Kishimoto ,esto un fanfic hecho solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Hola a todos los lectores fans del Gaaino! :D, bueno este es es el primer fanfic que me e atrevido a escribir,trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude *suspiro* pero ya ustedes dirán, cualquier critica es aceptada c:,perdón si algunas partes son muy OCC trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero la personalidad de algunos de los personajes son un poco difíciles de llevar ,además quise imaginarme sus personalidades en un ambiente relajado, sin tanto drama :3 **

**-trate de subir el fanfic unas cuantas veces la primera vez lo subi y algunas palabras no aparecían ._. Luego lo borre y lo volvía a subir y al final lo borre definitivamente porque lo quize hacer mas largo.**

**-Pero aquí lo vuelvo a subir ya termnado el primer capítulo,Disfruten ;D**

**Relaciones**

-Apenas era de mañana y ya era un día muy estresante,era uno de esos pocos días del año donde el más joven de los hermanos de la arena no podía soportar el calor,envidiaba a las personas que entraban en su oficina por no estar obligadas a usar la enorme túnica que tenia que llevar todo los santos días,pero era algo de lo que jamas se quejaba después de todo el se esforzó hasta el cansancio para que las personas lo aceptaran,le dejaran de temer y confiaran en el para llevar esas túnicas que lo proclamaban kazekage.

-Ser el kazekage le había dado muchas cosas que el jamas se hubiera imaginado,como la admiración de los shinobis más jóvenes de la aldea y de otras aldeas también, tener una mejor relación con sus hermanos ,y lo que el menos pensaría...que la que una ves fue su torpe alumna seria su novia ,cosa a la cual no sabia exactamente como debía sentirse , según su hermano mayor y Naruto un chico de 20 años que nunca haya tenido una novia daba mala imagen, por eso el debía tener una,después de todo el hacia cualquier cosa para ser un ''ejemplo'' de como debían ser los chicos a su edad.

-El pelirrojo paso su brazo por su frente para quitarse el exceso de sudor que tenia mientras seguia con el papeleo y ''toc-toc'' sonó la puerta -voy a pasar- dijo una voz femenina para luego abrirla y entrar,el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio a la castaña de pelo corto que traía un vaso de lo que parecía te helado en sus manos -¡uff!...si que hace calor,debes estar exausto...por eso te traje esto, ten.- y con una sonrisa puso el baso de te en una esquina de su escritorio,usualmente Gaara no consumía ningún liquido o comida en la oficina desde que vio como el ahora hokage naranja de la hoja tenia papeles embarrados con sobras de ramen mal oliente ,eso le causo un cierto trauma, cualquier otro día lo hubiera rechazado pero la necesidad de refrescarse lo venció -gracias,Matsuri-san- acepto el te amablemente para luego tomarlo y darle un sorbo mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la frescura,-Oye ya va siendo hora de que me tutes,no crees?,ya llevamos 4 meses saliendo- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos para encontrarse a la kunoichi sentada en una punta del escritorio ''Matsuri...bajate de mi escritorio...- Le contesto ''tuteandola'' como ella quería y colocando el baso de te de nuevo donde se encontraba.

-Su ahora novia se bajo del escritorio sin saber como reaccionar,eso no era lo que ella se esperaba,pero era típico del pelirrojo, no tenia tacto alguno para decir las cosas,y debía salir de su fantasía porque aunque anduviera presumiendo por toda sunagakure que su novio era el hombre mas romántico y amoroso del mundo la realidad era que ese no es el caso, apenas y se habían besado, si es que se puede llamar beso a aquella respiración boca a boca que el kage le dio cuando se desmayo por haberse atragantado con una palomita de maí mas que frustrante, después de todo salir con el no resultaba muy interesante que digamos.-Disculpa,por cierto la chica enviada de konoha llego esta mañana,dijo que pasaría a reportarse con tigo después de terminar sus labores en el hospital- le respondió molesta para luego retirarse sin hacer reproche,Gaara no le dio mucha importancia y continuo con su trabajo.

- Ya pasadas mas de las 10 de la noche Gaara aun seguía en su oficina, ya había terminado el estresante papeleo, le dio vuelta a su silla para observar hacia las ventanas y relajarse un poco,por fin podía tener un poco de paz,tanto firmar,escribir y sellar era agotador,desde que el shukaku fue extraído de su interior se cansaba mas rápido, el solo quería irse a casa para descansar lastima que tenia que esperar uno que otro reporte antes de irse,pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echarse una pequeña siesta en su reconfortable silla,poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y ya en el reino de los sueños el kage fue despertado por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta ,-pase- dijo, de nuevo volteo su silla para poder quedar de frente ,cruzo los brazos y siguió con los ojos cerrados pues si los abría quienquiera que fuera el que estaba tocando se daría cuenta de que estaba somnoliento.

-Muy buenas noches kazekage-sama,mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y vengo enviada de la aldea de konoha con la misión de reforzar el escuadrón medico de suna-,al sonido de esa voz gaara abrió los ojos para encontrarse al frente una figura femenina de

perfectas proporciones,hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos como zafiros -esa chica de konoha...- pensó este,ya la había visto antes, era compañera de equipo del bago que salia con Temari y amiga de Sakura quien era la que debía estar allí no ella -¿Donde esta Sakura- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que miraba detalladamente el cuerpo de la chica -oh...,ella tubo que quedarse en la aldea pues hubo un accidente,Naruto estaba comiendo ramen en la oficina y entonces...-Ino continuo hablando pero el no le presto atención.

-Estrecha cintura...,piernas largas y bien contorneadas,cabello como hilos de oro,pechos de un buen tamaño,ojos como gemas y piel blanca...vaya parece una muñeca...¡pero que rayos...!- el pelirrojo se había enfrascado en los que para el eran 'pensamientos oscuros y pervertidos que solo su sádico hermano podía tener' apartó la mirada de la kunoichi rápidamente, pero no podía negar que le había gustado lo que vio,se sintió mas aliviado al ver que la yamanaka no se había dado cuenta de nada y siguió escuchándola.

-Y al final sakura se sintió culpable de haberlo golpeado en la entrepierna y se quedo cuidándolo en el hospital-dijo Ino finalizando lo que parecía una graciosa anécdota, -Oh...muy bien pues,espero que disfrute su estancia aquí en Suna,ya se puede retirar-dijo el kage,-muchas gracias-la yamanaka hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-Por dios...-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de preocupación,-porque rayos la he mirado haci ,era la primera vez que este había hecho tal cosa a una mujer,lo que para el resto de la población mundial de hombres heterosexuales era normal para el era una atrocidad de otro mundo,se dispuso a olvidar el pequeño accidente y se retiro de su oficina para dirigirse a su hogar.

-El pelirrojo camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a su casa,que mas bien era un palacio,abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces subió directo al baño de su habitación para darse una ducha,luego se cambio sus túnicas por una cómoda camiseta negra ,un par de pantalones de algodón del mismo color y bajo a la cocina para encontrarse a sus dos hermanos mayores,Temari preparando la cena y Kankuro leyendo una revista de ensamblaje de marionetas,era una escena que simplemente reflejaba la paz que existía ahora entre los hermanos de la arena,cotidianidad y armonía dos cosas que el pelirrojo se tardo en alcanzar pero que por fin tenia ,esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para si mismo y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba su hermano -buenas noches-dijo Gaara con su usual tono frío,-Buenas noches hermanito,¿como te fue?- le respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa,aunque su pequeño hermano seguía siendo reservado y callado el marionetista tenia una buena relación con el,pero todo lo contrario lo tenia con su hermana que en ese instante le lanzo una patata en la cabeza.

-¡Desgraciado!,ya te lo he dicho Gaara es el Kazekage demuestrale respeto- le reclamo la rubia que se mostraba algo molesta -Pero que...¡Aww.! Vamos Temari no me jodas ¿¡que cojones te pasa!?-dijo el marionetista mientras se tocaba el golpee en la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser agredido por Temari pero era raro que lo hiciera por semejante estupidez y recordó la razón de la ira de su hermana -¿Mmmm...no estarás enojada porque el bago de la hoja te dejo verdad?-ante estas palabras una pequeña vena sobresalió de la frente de la rubia,el marionetista se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea mencionarle aquel suceso ya que ella tenia un cuchillo en la mano y algo podía salirse de control,-Ya, es suficiente- para alivio de su hermano mayor y para desgracia de su hermana el pelirrojo hablo -por cierto...la compañera de Shikamaru-san vino a mi oficina esta mañana...-,Temari le miro con cara de sorpresa -¡dime! ¿que te dijo?,¿porque esta aquí?- apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa para quedar cara a cara con su hermano que la miraba como si no pasara nada -no es nada con respecto a ti...-dijo Gaara algo molesto por la actitud de su hermana,desde que había hecho publica su relación con el Nara estaba mas insoportable de lo normal la rubia se desilusionó un poco, esperaba que la yamanaka le hubiera traído un mensaje de disculpa de su ahora ex,no dijo nada y se dispuso a servir la cena para sus hermanos.

-Luego de cenar Kankuro y Gaara ayudaron a Temari a lavar los platos para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones,Gaara entro a su habitación y agarro un libro que se encontraba en un pequeño estante al lado de la mesita de noche y se recosto en su cama para empezar a ...porfin podía relajarse un poco después de todo el también era humano aunque a veces su carácter lo hiciera parecer que no,parecía que el cosmo no quisiera dejarlo descansar "tap...tap...tap" ,algo sonaba en la ventana, volteo los ojos y cerro el libro con impotencia ¿¡Acaso no podía tener un minuto de descanso¡?,el pelirrojo se paro de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana para ver que causaba ese repetitivo y molesto sonido,al abrir las cortinas observo a Matsuri con una sonrisa en su rostro,el por el contrario frunció ceño mientras le abría la ventana -¿Que haces aquí...?-le pregunto Gaara un poco molesto,-Nee...Vamos Gaara no te molestes conmigo- le respondió la castaña mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de el y jugueteaba haciendo círculos con la punta de uno de sus pies -veras,mañana por la mañana partiré a mi primera misión rango A y no volveré hasta dentro de 2 meses,nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados-

-Oh pues que te vaya bien,ahora por favor retirate quiero descansar-el kage aparto sus manos de las de ella y se dio la vuelta para tomar de nuevo el libro que había dejado sobre su cama,pero la castaña lo detuvo-Nee...pero yo pensé que podíamos divertirnos un poco hoy-dijo la kunoichi de manera coqueta mientras lo agarraba por la cintura -divertirnos,como?-pregunto confundido -Tu sabes...haciendo cosas malas-,la reacción del kage ante aquellas palabras fue quedarse atónito -hacer...cosas...malas- pensó,enseguida reacciono cuando sintió a la castaña mordiendole la oreja -¡Su-sueltame!-pronuncio el kage enojado-¡Que rayos te sucede Matsuri!-la castaña lo soltó inmediatamente y lo miro asustada-yo...pensaba...pues...yo...solo quería que nuestra relación mejorara antes de irme,tu sabes compenetrarnos mas...ser una verdadera pareja-el kage no la dejo continuar

-Mejorar nuestra relación...enserio no te entiendo...yo te regalo flores,chocólates...todo tipo de cosas que sean de tu agrado...te presento ante mis amigos como mi novia , te llevo a lugares que te gustan y todo el pueblo nos ve como un ejemplo...somos la pareja perfecta...¿que mas quieres?-los ojos de la castaña se inundaron de la grimas no podía creerlo pero era la verdad,el Gaara dulce y cariñoso que ella siempre se imagino nunca llego a ser y nunca llegaría a serlo le había entregado todo su amor y el ni siquiera lo notaba-¿Que quiero..? Yo yo solo quiero ¡amor!-dijo para luego salir por la ventana.

-Gaara se quedo atónito ante aquellas palabras,"amor" el también lo quería,estaba desesperado por tenerlo pero no podía sentirlo con ella, tampoco sabia como darlo,se sintió culpable ante este hecho mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba brincando de tejado en tejado ,quería seguirla para disculparse,ya iba a salir por la ventana el también pero -que es todo ese ruido,-el marionetista abrió la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que se había despertado,-Nada...-le respondió el kage ,mientras su hermano mayor terminaba de entrar a la habitación y comenzaba a ver de un lado a otro -que miras-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Me pareció escuchar a Matsuri- el marionetista se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron completamente tenían el parecido de a dos pelotas de golf -¡Awww...pillin...ya se que sucede!,¡estoy orgulloso!¡ ya mi hermanito es un hombre¡- dijo mientras lo abrazaba-¿Que?-pregunto el pelirrojo confundió-¡Vamos no te hagas,lo estaban haciendo!,¡Matsuri sal de donde quiera que estés!-grito entre risas el castaño mientras el pelirrojo trataba de safarce del abrazo -¡Su-sueltame estúpido no estábamos haciendo nada!.

-ya me estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones contigo- kankuro lo soltó un poco descepcionado-¡pero acabas de admitir que estaba aquí!-le grito mientras señalaba con el dedo-Si estaba aquí,pero no quise hacer nada-dijo el pelirrojo con su usual frialdad mientras el mayor se cubría la cara con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza -Por kami Gaara...eres un idiota,la tenías a tus pies ¿¡y no quisiste hacer nada!?-dijo el mayor pegando un grito al cielo mientras reía - y porque debería si no siento nada...-kankuro despego las manos de su cara ante las palabras del pelirrojo y cambio su sonrisa por una seriedad que no era propia de el-Gaara...¿acaso no la quieres?-le pregunto.

-Claro que si es como mi pequeña hermana...-le respondió el kage- Yo me refiero a que si la quieres como pareja,como mujer,no como una hermana-le dijo el mayor,Gaara se quedo en silencio, cerro los ojos y en voz baja dijo-No,¿porque? ¿es malo acaso?-su hermano se quedo atónito ante la frialdad del pelirrojo quería enojarce con el pero el sentimiento que tubo fue lastima -el sabia que no lo hacia con intención de hacer daño el solo era sincero,no tenia la sutileza de decir las cosas pues nunca tubo a nadie que le enseñ castaño esbozo una sonrisa y toco el hombro del menor

-Tranquilo,lo arreglaremos todo mañana tu ahora solo descansa ¿si?-dijo para retirase de la habitación del pelirrojo.

**-Ya lo se pobre Matsuri :'c...pero tranquilos no quedara así lo prometo c': me enfoque solo en tema de Gaara y Matsuri para no tocar mucho la relación después pero los próximos serán mejores y mas desarrollados lo prometo :3**


	2. Chapter 2:decepciones y charlas

**Disclamer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... Bla...bla...bla...le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y este es un fic hecho solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**-Hola!,aquí dejo el 2do capitulo actualizado :3 el fic va un poco lento pero es que no quiero apurar las cosas, después de todo Roma no se construyo en un día,ademas el amor de Gaara e Ino no se puede apurar. :D**

**-Y muchas gracias por los Reviews en verdad los aprecio ;3 **

...

**Decepciones y Charlas **

-"Lo arreglaremos todo" - las palabras de Kankuro resonaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo,se sentía mal por haber tratado a Matsuri de esa forma la noche anterior,era algo irónico, el se había a enfrentado a cientos de enemigos poderosos,planeados miles de estrategias, pero no sabia como tratar a una mujer,por eso se encontraba en la salida de la aldea esperando a la castaña desde muy temprano para disculparse antes de que esta se fuera,empezó a impacientarse un poco pues no llegaba -maldición,ya no puedo esperar mas-pensó,ya era un poco tarde,tenia que ir a su oficina a continuar con su trabajo,estaba seguro que el consejo le daría un sermón de el ser responsable y puntual pero no le importaba pues prefería esperar,disculparse y estar en paz con su conciencia.

-¡Oh! buenos días Kazekage-Sama- le dijo un joven chunnin de cabellos morados que bajo de los muro de la aldea -Buenos día Yaoki-san- respondió Gaara -¿Acaso esta esperando a la señorita Matsuri?...yo e estado aquí haciendo vigilancia desde ayer por la tarde, ella se fue anoche- el pelirrojo no iba a admitir que eso era lo que estaba haciendo,ya bastante tenia con que toda la puta aldea supiera de "lo suyo" con Matsuri -oh...ya lo se- dijo mintiendo el kage - estoy supervisando la zona...y tu deberías terminar tu ronda te ves cansado- -¡ Jeje! Muchas gracias mi lord pero no se preocupe eso estaba justo por hacer- le dijo el chunnin dándole una gran sonrisa al kage para luego hacerle una reverencia y retirarse.

- Maldición...lo que me faltaba...ahora tendré que esperar a que vuelva -pensó Gaara mientras desaparecía en una nube de arena,estaba frustrado,ahora su conciencia no lo dejaría descansar por ser un insensible durante los próximos 2 meses,¿por que rayos le tenia que suceder a el?,¿por que no a su hermano, que era un sádico pervertido? por un momento quiso golpearlo por tener mejor suerte que el con las mujeres...-Maldito Kankuro- pensó pero ya no había mas nada que hacer .El pelirrojo respiro profundamente,y una nube de arena lo había llevo hasta su habitación,fue a su closet y se coloco sus túnicas,y de nuevo uso su arena para llegar hasta su oficina.

- En otra parte de la aldea la rubia de konoha se paseaba por las calles - vaya,todo parece estar hecho de arena- pensó,la aldea no tenia ni un pequeño rastro de verdor, era tan solo arena,arena y más arena las pocas plantas que podía observar estaban en macetas,la mayoría se encontraban marchitas por el calor infernal,y el imponente sol. El único lugar que tenia plantas bien cuidadas era el invernadero del hospital y para su suerte tenia que ir haya a buscar hierbas que sirvieran para hacer medicamentos,pero por ahora estaba en su descanso ,lo iba a aprovechar hasta que llegará la tarde y tuviera que irse a trabajar.

-Obviamente la aldea era desértica pues estaba en medio de un desierto pero era mucho mas pacifica que la misma konoha donde siempre había un escándalo y ruido por doquier , hace ya tiempo que Ino no respiraba tanta paz,pero parecía que no le duraba -¡Ino!- gritaron su nombre y volteo a ver quien era -¡Oh! Hola Temari- se trataba de la mayor de los sabaku no que parecía estar cansada pues respiraba muy rápido y estaba muy sudada.

-Hola...ino...yo...te estaba buscando,supe que habías llegado anoche - dijo la jounín de la arena,Ino sabia perfectamente el porque la buscaba el motivo era simple se llamaba Shikamaru,Temari y el habían terminado ya hace casi mes y medio y durante ese tiempo no había dejado de recibir quejas de los diciéndole lo problemática y ruidosa que era Temari y por otro lado Temari escribiéndole cartas que decían lo vagabundo,perezoso y quejumbroso que era el Nara,mas no se lo iba a recordar y trato de actura lo mas natural posible.

-Si ,llegue ayer por la mañana y me reporte con Gaa-,digo con el Kazekage-sama ayer por la noche - le dijo mientras le sonreía - Si lo se...-le respondió la jounin que aun estaba en estado de fatiga -¿y porque estas tan fatigada y...grasosa?- pregunto Ino con un poco de asco cuando se acerco a Temari y la toco sintiendo su sudor - Oh...es que estaba lavando la ropa de Gaara y la colgué en el tendedero...y cuando me di la vuelta sus fanáticas locas se la llevaron...estuve persiguiendo un buen rato y luego recorrí toda la aldea para buscarte a ti - a Ino se le apareció una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente, vaya que la Kunoichi de la arena podía ser algo intensa ,no era extraño el porque Shikamaru no seguía con ella.

- jeje...¿y-y encontraste la ropa?- Pregunto la rubia de la hoja para romper la incomodidad del momento -Si aquí esta- replicó para luego sacar de un pequeño bolsillo que tenia en su vestido unos cuantos calzoncillos mientras sonreía , a Ino estaba que se le salia el corazón por la boca,gracias a lo que había hecho Temari,trato de no darle importancia y siguió hablando como si nada extraño pasara - oh genial y ¿para que me buscabas?- el semblante sonriente de la Kunoichi de la arena se torno en una mirada algo oscura mientras guardaba la ropa interior de su hermano en su bolsillo e invadía el espacio personal de la rubia de la hoja y la tomaba de los hombros -¿que ha dicho Shikamaru sobre mi?- pregunto.

-Ino se sintió algo incomoda - Nada...no a dicho nada- le dijo de forma nerviosa y para su alivio la jounnin se despego de ella - Ese maldito...lo odioo...mas vale que no diga nada malo de mi -exclamo furiosa Temari mientras Ino la veía confundida ante su actitud bipolar - oh... Disculpa creo que me deje llevar por la emoción-dijo volviendo a su estado normal.

-Ehh...y que hacías...¿conociendo la aldea?-pregunto Temari -Si supongo-respondió Ino,mientras el incómodo silencio se apoderaba del momento y un pequeño grillito empezó a chirriar para empeorar la situación -cállate- Temari aplastó a el pobre grillo pero no soluciono nada aun el silencio permanecía entre ellas dos hasta que a la rubia de la arena se le ocurrió una magnifica idea - ¡oye ya se!, te daré un tour por la aldea-dijo para luego halar a Ino del brazo y seguir su camino.

-Mientras que en la oficina del Kazekage...

-¡Gaara!-grito Kankuro mientras abría estrepitosamente la puerta,el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y siguió revisando documentos como si no hubiera escuchado nada -¡Oye,escuchame!-grito el castaño mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños contra el escritorio de su hermano -Que quieres...- el marionetista por fin logro captar la atención del pelirrojo -Dime como te fue esta mañana -pregunto con una sonrisa picara la cual cambio a un gesto serio cuando observo a su hermano algo triste -ya se había ido...- replicó el pelirrojo mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Kankuro el cual volvió a sonreír mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del menor -Nee tranquilo hermanito hay mas peces en el agua - dijo mientras le daba palmadas.

-No es eso...- dijo Gaara -¿Y que es?-pregunto Kankuro que por un momento pensó que se quedaría sin respuestas pues el kage lo único que hacia era mirar hacia el techo, pero después de unos segundos el mayor consiguió una respuesta -¿tu crees que yo...algún día...tenga la capacidad de amar verdaderamente a alguien? - Gaara le respondió con otra respuesta,Kankuro no hizo mas que sonreír ,vaya que su pequeño hermano había cambiado demasiado, durante unos segundo le revolvió los cabellos rojos con su mano como si fuera un niño pequeño, de alguna manera le daba cierta ternura su pregunta -No te preocupes Gaara cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás-le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa -¿Pero como lo sabré? ¿Como se siente amar a una persona?- Pregunto su pequeño hermano mirándole a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Pues...cuando tienes una persona especial...solo existe ella...solo quieres estar con ella...solo piensas en ella,cuando esta con otro hombre sientes ganas de matar al imbécil que este a su lado por que solo quieres estar tu y nadie mas,sientes que te quita todo el sufrimiento que alguna vez pudiste tener y el mundo se reduce en dos,solo tu y esa persona especial- aquellas palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo al pelirrojo no tenia idea de que su hermano podía ser tan profundo -Pero no importa si no sientes eso aun puedes tener sexo si esa persona es atractiva-pero no se haría ilusiones aun era el sádico pervertido mujeriego y desvergonzado de siempre -Lo has arruinado todo con la ultima parte...- le dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-jeje ,oye que tal si hacemos algo hoy por la noche-le dijo su hermano mayor,y si bien lo conocía sus salidas nocturnas no eran de su agrado -¿Algo como que?- pregunto algo desconfiado -Tranquilo hermanito,me refería a ver una película en casa-respondio -muy bien...- le dijo Gaara -Bien,nos vemos en la noche ahora debo irme adiós pequeño pervertido-Kankuro se esfumó rápidamente de la oficina por miedo de una represalia en contra de sus ultimas palabras.

-La mañana pasaba rápidamente... Ya era medio día ,durante todo ese tiempo las dos kunoichis rubias tuvieron una "conexión", increíblemente tenían varias cosas en común, como que veían los mismos programas y leían las mismas revistas ,Temari se interesaba en el arte de las flores que tenia Ino e Ino se interesaba en las técnicas de Temari con su abanico -En serio no se como puedes vivir con dos hombres- le comentaba Ino a Temari -¡Jeje! lo se... Supongo que es la costumbre-le contesto Temari que tomaba un trago de soda mientras seguían caminando por las calles de suna -Oye ya me tengo que ir a hacer guardia en el hospital- le dijo Ino a la rubia de cuatro coletas que se entristeció un poco - que mal...nos las estábamos pasando tan bien-

-Si lo se-respondió Ino a la kunoichi de la arena -pues nos vemos luego- dijo temari para dejar ir a Ino al hospital.

...

...

**-Ya lo se quedo del asco el final -.- pero no puede ser peor ... La verdad es que no se me ocurría nada ._. Este es como un capitulo de relleno porque no quiero apurar las cosas, y quiero enfocar primero la rutina de cada uno y porque están en ese cierto lugar en ese cierto momento (no se si me explique bien... Creo que no ._.)**

**-De nuevo agradezco por los reviews ;3 y sigan dejando son nesesarios «3**

**...**

**Cualquier critica es aceptada :).**

**See ya~ **


End file.
